


Остановка

by WTF Person of Interest 2021 (POI_team_the_Machine)



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Fanfic, Love, M/M, S03e13 4C, Sappy, Sexual Content, WTF Kombat 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты, Счастье и грусть одновременно, ангст, любовь, фанфик
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POI_team_the_Machine/pseuds/WTF%20Person%20of%20Interest%202021
Summary: «…Я такого не говорил. Только что это неразумно, не говоря уже — неэтично, спать с тем, кто на тебя работает».
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese, Гарольд Финч/Джон Риз
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, POI 2021: Тексты высокого рейтинга





	Остановка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Layover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686576) by [nogoaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nogoaway/pseuds/nogoaway). 



  
Они пробыли в Риме недолго, как раз, чтобы с Джона успели снять мерки. Финч волновался, порхал вокруг и так быстро болтал по-итальянски с приятелем-портным, что Джон при всем желании не мог уследить за нитью их разговора. Летели резкие согласные, неуловимые гласные, поток цифр, — конечно, Финч упоминал, что владеет языком («А как ещё прикажете читать Данте, мистер Риз?»), но кто мог знать, что настолько бегло. 

Сам Джон просто стоял на скамье, подняв руки в стороны, вдыхал тёплый, пахнущий сосной воздух и старался не слишком сильно надеяться.

Когда они вышли из ателье, Джон уже был в новом костюме, а Финч оставил заказ на множество других, которые должны были прийти с доставкой позже. Джон не стал возражать, когда Финч затормозил на середине улицы, резко развернулся и загнал его в ближайшую парикмахерскую. Он знал, что побриться не помешает. Да и постричься тоже.

Пока старый угрюмый парикмахер колдовал над его головой, Джон краем глаза наблюдал за Финчем через зеркало. Тот сидел, прямой и подтянутый и что-то листал на планшете. Стрижка и бритьё заняли минут тридцать пять, и за это время Финч не поднял глаз, кроме как чтоб заметить, что волосы на затылке должны быть чуть-чуть покороче, если можно.

Джон рассеянно потирал затылок, щурясь от слишком яркого солнца, когда они снова вышли на Виа Кавур. У тротуара затормозил белый седан — шофёр, очевидно, уже некоторое время кружил по кварталу в ожидании. Финч жестом пригласил Джона на заднее сиденье, а сам сел рядом, с другой стороны. Водитель не обернулся и не проронил ни слова, впрочем, как и сам Финч; тот молчал, пока город не остался далеко позади. Машина неслась по прибрежному шоссе, справа раскинулось бесконечное голубое море.

— Раз уж у нас есть возможность посетить Италию, — наконец, обронил Финч, глядя мимо Риза на бескрайнюю воду, — Неаполитанский залив мне кажется предпочтительней.

До Сорренто было пять часов, ещё час дорога петляла между холмистыми склонами, пока высотки дорогих отелей не сменились полями и сельскими домиками, а шоссе — просёлками, обрамлёнными изгородями из дикого камня. Ветер из приоткрытого окна трепал чуть влажные волосы, солёный запах моря успокаивал. Джон задремал. Италия не несла с собой дурных воспоминаний, ну, по крайней мере, её побережье.

Они поужинали в маленьком саду у побелённого домика, увитого виноградом. Не совсем ресторан, даже без меню, но всё же пара посетителей смотрела, как через лабиринт столиков Финча и Джона провели в дальний угол. В полумраке горели свечи с цитронеллой, им подали вино в бокалах и деревянный поднос с закусками.

Когда Гарольд повесил на спинку стула свой льняной пиджак, расстегнул запонки и закатал рукава, Джон, помедлив, последовал его примеру.

Где-то примерно между Остией и Помпеями до него дошло, что Финч пускает ему пыль в глаза. Не в нарочитом стиле «роскошные отели и дорогие вина», который можно было бы ожидать от человека его богатства. Нет, более утончённо и незаметно, Финч демонстрировал свои знания, свои возможности, в том числе — возможность попасть в такие вот скрытые от широкой публики места. Места, о существовании которых Джон до этого дня вообще не имел понятия. 

Это желание показать себя читалось за той ловкостью, с которой Финч выскребал мясо устрицы при помощи ножа с костяной ручкой, за тем, как он переговаривался с официантом на итальянском — опять же, настолько быстро, что Джон не мог уловить, о чем идёт речь… Возможно, о вине и о блюдах, которые подавались одно за другим на протяжении вечера. Еда была простой, свежей и настолько вкусной, что Джон даже немного терялся среди этих гастрономических чудес. Вина, скорей всего, тоже были на высоте, но у него всё равно не было опыта, чтоб оценить их. 

Всё это, взятое вместе, могло значить только одно — Гарольд напоминал Джону, что подразумевало сотрудничество с ним. Невообразимые возможности современных технологий для получения нужной информации. Любое оружие. Партнёрство с Финчем было самой удачной сделкой в его жизни, и они оба это знали. 

— Я уже готов вернуться сюда снова, — заявил Джон. На блюде перед ним мягкими складками высилась паста по-генуэзски.

— Я знаю, — Финч двинул свой бокал по гладкой скатерти, основание мелодично звякнуло о забытую запонку. Джон следил за тем, как длинные пальцы Гарольда охватывают ножку бокала, как влажно поблёскивает вино у него губах. Он понял, что Финч тоже наблюдает за ним, и внезапно всё обрело смысл — весь день, ателье, стрижка, даже устрицы.

— Ты сказал, что не хочешь меня, — напомнил Джон с оттенком обвинения, и положил вилку, чуть помедлив, чтобы это не прозвучало агрессивно.

Финч поджал губы. 

— Я такого не говорил. Только что это неразумно, не говоря уже — неэтично, спать с тем, кто на тебя работает.

Не поспоришь. Джон сделал огромный глоток вина.

— Неразумно, — повторил Финч и потянулся над скатертью, чтоб погладить мозолистую руку Джона. — Наша работа слишком важна, чтобы рисковать ею. Ты знаешь, что нужен мне, нужен не только сейчас, но и чтобы в случае чрезвычайной ситуации… И сам я не могу, ты понимаешь…

—…не можешь гадить там, где ешь, — отозвался Джон, наслаждаясь оскорблённым взглядом с той стороны стола. Но руку Финч не убрал. — Понял тебя.

— Да. — Финч сглотнул, его ладонь чуть сместилась, большой палец скользнул по запястью Джона. — В любом случае. Поскольку сейчас мы на другом конце света от того места, где мы, как ты неизящно выразился, едим… — Он умолк.

Джон облизнул губы. — А я уже на работе?

— Нет. Технически нет. — Финч откашлялся. — Вообще, я тут подумал… мы никогда не обсуждали возможность отпуска.

— Управлению по охране труда не понравились бы условия моей работы, — серьёзно кивнул Джон. — Тебе везёт, я ни разу не подавал жалобу.

Финч одарил его страдальческим взглядом. — Джон. Это обязательно?..

Джон позволил себе улыбнуться, медленно и чуть непристойно. 

— Гарольд. Если ты предлагаешь мне только эти выходные, то боюсь, что да. Обязательно.

— Ночь, — поправил Гарольд, и Джон от боли и разочарования еле удержал на лице улыбку. — Одну ночь, Джон.

Джон не стал спорить. Гарольд и так знал, что это несправедливо. 

— Пусть ночь, — он резко встал, держа Финча за запястье и кинул салфетку на стол. — Ты уже заплатил, я полагаю?

— Да. Но не отказался бы от кофе, — тем не менее, Гарольд тоже встал и потянулся за пиджаком.

— Очень жаль, — откликнулся Джон, давая яростному разочарованию проникнуть в свой голос, — что не я тут устанавливаю расписание.

Финч глянул поверх очков и на его лице промелькнуло что-то мягкое и грустное. Но не извинение. Джон знал, что его не будет. 

— Ну, и где же мы проведём нашу «одну ночь», — спросил он, натягивая пиджак и ссыпая запонки Финча со стола в карман.

— Тут, рядом, — признался Финч, внезапно вспыхнув до корней волос. — Это гостевой дом. Я позволил себе арендовать весь второй этаж.

— Большие планы, — присвистнул Джон, и уже себе позволил положить ладонь на поясницу Гарольда, чтоб большой палец мог чертить круги на его бежевом пиджаке.

— Приватность, — поправил Гарольд.

— А что, Гарольд, — мурлыкнул Джон, направляя его к выходу мимо столиков, кивнув на прощание девушке, которая их встречала, — думаешь, я такой громкий?

Их водитель курил, прислонившись к изгороди и надвинув шляпу. В темноте мерцали огоньки светлячков.

Джон слегка наклонился к Гарольду, дыша ему в ухо. Внезапно ему стало очень жарко, он уже жалел, что снова надел пиджак. — Или что со мной ты сам станешь громким?

Гарольд не ответил, только вздрогнул под его рукой и прибавил шагу по обочине пыльной дороги. Необычная для него скорость, ночью, да ещё и в незнакомом месте.

— Что ж, сейчас и узнаем, — тихо отметил Джон себе под нос и последовал за ним.

Гарольд и впрямь снял весь второй этаж гостевого дома. Но, поскольку больше постояльцев не наблюдалось, а водитель, открыв им дверь, растворился в темноте, получалось так, что Гарольд арендовал целый дом для них двоих.

— Завтрак готовлю я? — поинтересовался Джон, включив в прихожей свет и заглянув на кухню.

— Если хочешь, — ответил Гарольд. С пиджаком, перекинутым через руку, он стоял на пороге, оглядываясь, будто не имея понятия, что делать дальше.

— Что-то не так?

— Всё в точности, как и заказано, — отстранённо сказал Гарольд. — Если ты не против, поднимайся сейчас наверх, самая дальняя комната слева. Мне нужна пара минут.

Джон взглянул на него, не совсем уверенный, стоит ли подчиниться. Гарольд выглядел маленьким, ещё более неловким и застывшим, чем обычно. 

— Не задерживайся, — наконец, ответил он и стал подниматься наверх.

Комната была чистой и просторной, посредине стояла королевского размера кровать с голубым покрывалом и клетчатыми подушками, у дальнего окна маленький стол и ещё более крошечный резной стул. По стенкам полки с какими-то книгами, на полу торшер, два светильника по обе стороны постели. Льняные шторы, рядом с дверью в ванную — дубовый комод.

Джон выключил торшер, зажёг боковые светильники и повесил пиджак на спинку стула. Стал раздеваться. Когда на лестнице послышались неровные шаги Гарольда, из одежды на нем оставались только трусы. Он снял их тоже. Время утекало сквозь пальцы. Не было смысла тянуть.

Когда Джон нагнулся, чтобы сложить бельё поверх остальной одежды, за спиной скрипнула дверь. Он не обернулся, лишь выпрямился, глядя на отражение Финча в тёмном стекле.

— Тебе, наверное, уже говорили, — сказал Финч, — что ты красивый.

Джон пожал плечами. Да, ему говорили. Много раз. Его самого это никогда не заботило.

Гарольд начал расстёгивать пуговицы жилета. 

— Если у тебя какие-то далеко идущие планы на эту ночь, должен предупредить, что я уже далеко не молод. Один раз это мой предел.

Джон подавил в себе желание принять это как вызов: 

— Что ж, постараемся, чтобы он того стоил.

В отражении рука Финча замерла на верхней пуговице рубашки, и у Джона внезапно кончилось терпение. Он развернулся на пятках и в два шага пересёк комнату. Гарольд испуганно порхнул руками у него над головой, когда Джон опустился на колени, чтоб расстегнуть ему ремень и снять брюки. Потом он взялся за нижние пуговицы рубашки, они встретились на середине, Джон стащил её с плеч Финча, дрожа, прижался лицом сквозь майку к мягкому животу.

Рука Гарольда, прохладная и лёгкая, гладила ему затылок, ерошила свежестриженный ёжик волос. Джон горел, как в лихорадке. Он провёл ладонями по голеням Гарольда, скатывая носки, касаясь кожи. Гарольд, наконец, стянул с себя майку, Джон выпрямился и уткнулся носом ему в ключицу, жадно вдыхая запах.

— В постель, я думаю, — пробормотал Гарольд, и Джон прикусил язык, позволяя Финчу вести себя к кровати спотыкающимися, короткими шагами.

Финч пристроил очки на прикроватном столике, лёг на бок, подложив под шею подушку, и, наконец, протянул к нему руку. С колотящимся сердцем Джон лёг рядом, и вот он уже был с Гарольдом Финчем в одной постели, и они целовались.

Сама мысль о том, что он должен будет отказаться от этого, едва получив, была невыносима. Финч целовался медленно и очень сосредоточенно. Кровь шумела у Джона в ушах, он не до конца верил, что всё происходит на самом деле, но очень хорошо ощущал, как Гарольд скользил языком по его языку, чуть прихватывая зубами и губами, спускался ниже, целуя щеки и подбородок; возвращался, глубоко вздохнув, только чтобы вновь погрузиться в поцелуй. Он не касался Джона всем телом, лишь держался за его плечо, чтоб придать себе устойчивости; целовался так, будто в то же время строил в голове что-то сложное, объёмное, растущее в разные стороны, и Джон хотел сказать: _«Гарольд, так нельзя, нам нужно больше времени, не одна ночь, ты должен дать мне больше времени»_ , но он не мог оторваться от Финча, чтобы выговорить это.

Гарольд целовался только ртом, но сдержанность никогда не была сильной стороной Джона, и он впечатал себя в тело Финча, просунув ногу ему между бёдер, притягивая ближе за поясницу. Кожа Финча была нежной и горячей, он был весь угловатый и мягкий по сравнению с его собственным жёстким телом. Невыносимо драгоценный. Финч вздрогнул, когда Джон легко провёл по шрамам на его пояснице; судорожно вздохнул, когда ладонь спустилась и обхватила его ягодицу. Джон массировал и сжимал, лаская, пока Гарольд не оторвался от него, тяжело дыша.

— Это, — с трудом выговорил он, с лицом, покрытым неровным румянцем, — невероятно отвлекает, мистер Риз.

— Джон, — поправил Джон, и сунул под него руку, чтобы взяться за другую ягодицу. Господи, Гарольд был такой тёплый в его руках. Такой плотный и настоящий. Совершенный. Джон целовал ему шею, грудь, покрытую седеющими волосками, слушал, прислонившись лбом, частый стук сердца. Или это было его собственное, готовое выскочить из груди? 

— Джон, — пробормотал Гарольд, поглаживая ему волосы. — Ты хочешь чего-то особенного? Я не совсем уверен, что… — Джон лизнул ему сосок, слегка прикусив. — О. Не совсем уверен, что знаю, что это…

— Врёшь, — глухо простонал Джон, притягивая его к себе плотней, чувствуя, как выпуклость члена вжимается ему в живот, и позволяя Финчу бедром ощутить, насколько сильно стоит у самого Джона. — Всё ты знаешь.

Гарольд чуть зарылся ногтями ему в шею и подтащил вверх, целуя уже не так нежно, но столь же головокружительно. Джон сжал руки на его плечах.

— И всё же, — выдохнул Гарольд между яростными поцелуями, не в силах сдержать мягких стонов каждый раз, когда бедра Джона тёрлись о его бедро. — Постарайся… Не говорить того, о чем потом… о… можешь пожалеть…

А о чем он пожалеет больше — если он скажет, зная, что у них всего одна ночь, или если не скажет, зная, что другого случая не будет? В итоге всегда получалось, что Джон сильней жалел о несказанном. И Финч чертовски хорошо об этом знал. 

— Вообще-то, есть кое-что особенное, — хрипло сказал он и обрамил ладонями лицо Гарольда, побуждая посмотреть на себя. Финч моргнул по совиному. 

— Джон, — пробормотал он. Без упрёка, скорей, со смирением.

Джон погладил большими пальцами его бачки, мягкие волосы на виске. 

— Займись со мной любовью. 

Гарольд провёл по нему рукой от плеча до бедра. — Я уже, сейчас…

— Нет. — Джон поцеловал грустно изогнутый уголок рта Гарольда. — Трахни меня. Я прошу.

— Ты действительно…

— Да, — Джон сглотнул, и не было смысла что-то скрывать и о чем-то жалеть. — Я люблю тебя, и у меня всего одна ночь. Я хочу чувствовать тебя внутри. 

Финч судорожно, с шипением выдохнул. 

— Тебе нравится, — понял Джон. Ну да, всё правильно, это Финч, его и должны возбуждать слова. — Тебе нравится, когда я говорю, что…, — он облизнул губы. — Что я хочу твои пальцы у себя внутри, чтоб ты раскрыл меня, и вошёл своим членом, трахнул меня… 

— Джон… — прохрипел Гарольд.

— И ты мог когда угодно, — безжалостно продолжил Джон. — Я бы позволил. Я бы этого хотел. В библиотеке, ты мог просто нагнуть меня над столом и взять. В моей квартире, в той огромной пустой кровати, что ты купил мне…

— Не надо…

— Или можешь отвести меня к себе, — и Джон на самом деле не собирался оставлять недосказанным ни одно слово, ни один секрет или фантазию. — Где бы ты не жил. Я перееду к тебе. Если хочешь. Ты мог бы трахать меня каждое утро, одевать, как тебе нравится. Я бы готовил завтрак, отсасывал тебе в душе, Финч… 

Финч прижал к губам руку Джона и поцеловал сбитые костяшки.

— Читай на диване, — хрипло выдохнул Джон, — пусть твоя голова лежит у меня на коленях. Занимайся со мной любовью, каждую ночь. Я засну, обнимая тебя. Ты ведь знаешь?

— Да, Джон. — Гарольд осторожно раскрыл ему ладонь и поцеловал. — Знаю.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Джон, прижавшись лбом ко лбу Гарольда. — Я люблю тебя. Я бы состарился вместе с тобой.

Он ощутил движение ресниц Гарольда на своих пальцах. 

— Скажи, что сам этого не хочешь, — с вызовом предложил он.

— Ты же знаешь, что я не могу. — отозвался Гарольд, и Джон знал, как много всего это значит, и что ничего не удастся избежать. — Прошу тебя, — он напрягся под руками Джона. — Там должны быть… Принадлежности. Под раковиной. 

Джон закрыл глаза, стараясь успокоить дыхание, давая словам уйти. Он произнёс их, этого достаточно. Должно быть достаточно. В груди будто ослаб тугой узел. Он не стал счастливей, ему не стало легче, но, по крайней мере, он сказал это Гарольду. Он смог. Раньше он не был на такое способен.

Под раковиной, действительно лежали «принадлежности». Джон не стал задерживаться и включать свет. Он не хотел видеть собственное лицо.

Через несколько минут Гарольд, задыхаясь, прижимался к нему, скользкая рука сжимала ребра Джона так крепко, что оставляла бледные следы на коже, и нет, Джон никогда не смог бы пожалеть об этом. Звуки, которые вырывались изо рта Финча с каждым медленным, глубоким толчком, были такими искренними. Уязвимыми. Самое драгоценное, самое интимное из всего, что Гарольд Финч когда-либо говорил Джону Ризу, и это даже не были слова. Если у него больше не будет такого — он переживёт. Как-нибудь. Но нисколько не пожалеет о том, что это было.

Гарольд заснул, уткнувшись Джону в грудь, тихо и медленно дыша. Во сне он не храпел, но чуть посвистывал носом. Джон разрешил себе найти это милым. Ему не придётся засыпать в постели с Гарольдом Финчем так часто, чтобы это стало раздражать. Постепенно разлюбить, возненавидеть его манеру дышать, чихать или жевать — такой возможности у Джона тоже не будет.

Что ж, хоть в этом повезло.

Он проснулся от солнечных лучей сквозь шторы, и настоящего крика петуха. Финч крепко спал, и даже не пошевелился, когда Джон встал, натянул вчерашние брюки и пошёл чистить зубы. Видимо, действовала смена часовых поясов, сам-то Джон давно привык к ночным бдениям.

К тому времени, как он приготовил омлет из шести яиц с грибами и паприкой, Гарольд уже сидел за столом, одетый в свежий костюм, и что-то набирал на планшете, сверяясь с телефоном в другой руке. Когда Джон положил ему на тарелку кусок омлета, он не отреагировал, но хмуро посмотрел в чашку, куда тот налил чая:

— Это чёрный, — указал Гарольд.

— Так и есть.

— Я просил зелёный.

— Не нашёл, — пожал плечами Джон. — Ничего, жить будешь.

Финч деликатно отхлебнул из чашки, и его брови поползли вверх. 

— Полагаю, да. И притом очень энергично.

Джон принялся за свой омлет. 

— Тебе припасли тут целый гардероб?

— Всего лишь комплект на смену. Там есть и твой размер.

— И так сойдёт. 

Пусть бедняга-владелец гостевого дома оставит себе эти брюки и рубашку. Несомненно, весьма дорогие. У Джона было сильное подозрение, что всех здешних постояльцев срочно переправили в гораздо более роскошные отели Сорренто, когда Гарольд выкупил номера и послал сюда команду уборщиков. Армия его помощников позаботилась даже о том, чтоб в доме были свежий пиджак в ёлочку, презервативы и три вида интимной смазки. Не совсем то, чем обычно занимаются частные охранные фирмы и кредитное агентство, но Гарольд, по крайней мере, не пытался сэкономить на свидании с ним.

— А что в Стамбуле? — вопрос прозвучал так резко, что Джон слегка опешил, с вилкой, поднесённой ко рту. Финч выключил телефон, и, сложив руки на скатерти, смотрел на него.

Джон прожевал омлет, раздумывая, что ответить.

— Ракия. Кебабы. Воспоминания.

— Не лучшие?

— Да нет. Кебабы отличные.

Гарольд вздохнул и глотнул ещё чаю. 

— Ты правда хочешь знать? — поинтересовался Джон, потому что он мог бы кое-что рассказать, если б Финч действительно хотел. Пусть и не всё. На самом деле всех деталей не помнил даже он сам, они сливались в монотонный ряд заданий, ликвидаций и безликих гостиничных номеров. В памяти застряли только нелепые или напряжённые моменты: Марк Сноу топит какого-то немца прямо в туалете посольства; Кара Стентон в чёрной балаклаве, пристрелив агента СГБЧ в его спальне, смотрит на маленькую девочку, лежащую под ним. Ещё как-то раз пришлось выдирать у клиента зубы для отчётности косметическим пинцетом, потому что Марк не предупредил о засаде. И прыгать с третьего этажа на торговую палатку со свитерами. 

— Нет, — сказал Финч, немного подумав. — Наверное, не стоит. Спасибо.

— Пожалуйста.

Утро было ясным и свежим. Джон шёл, поднимая клубы дорожной пыли, рядом с ним аккуратно ступал Гарольд, бросая раздражённые взгляды на запылившиеся отвороты своих брюк. Джон замедлил шаг, чтобы идти вровень с ним.

Он думал о том, чтобы поцеловать Гарольда в последний раз, при солнечном свете, согревавшем их лица. Просто для сравнения. Он размышлял об этом всю дорогу вниз по склону холма. Там, рядом со старой заправочной станцией, их ждал седан с открытым багажником. В стороне от обшарпанных колонок стояло крошечное здание без окон, из одной стены торчала коробка кондиционера, с другой стороны притулился телефон-автомат. На стеклянную дверь изнутри был наклеен листок с надписью «Кафе». 

Гарольд остановился у подножия холма. 

— Надеюсь, я достаточно… — сказал он и нервно фыркнул, будто его раздражала собственная неспособность сделать что-то точно и правильно. Этот звук Джон слышал от него нечасто. — Что теперь ты знаешь, что я… Если бы я мог. Я бы. То есть…

— Всё в порядке, Финч, — сказал Джон, улыбаясь, потому что всё действительно было в порядке. Как ни странно. Он сунул руку в карман и тронул острый кончик одной из запонок Гарольда. 

— У нас всегда будет Неаполь. Или где бы это ни было.

Зазвонил телефон.


End file.
